


Сталкер

by LeAglani, Onixsan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Stalking, АУ, Миди, Русский, пре-слэш, слэш, сталкеризм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: Денни сталкивается с кое чем, с чем предпочел бы не иметь дел. Хотя, если это Стив, то почему бы и нет? А если не Стив?





	Сталкер

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания авторов:  
> Писалось на заявку с англо-феста 2010 года, но в процессе авторы поняли, что им хочется флаффа и милоты, а не очередного дарка и ангста.  
> Written for the After Holidays Prompt Fest 2010.  
> Prompt: Danny has a stalker--could be a man or woman, could be someone who followed him from Jersey, could be someone on the island--and he tries to play down the seriousness of the situation, but then Steve discovers that the stalker has been sending Danny death threats.
> 
>  
> 
> Отдельное спасибо за бетинг [](http://mozgokluv-house.diary.ru/)

Внушительных размеров корзина с цветами под его дверью – это точно не то, что он ожидал увидеть этим утром, выходя за порог. И только чудом и не иначе как на выработанных за годы работы в полиции рефлексах ему удалось не снести чей-то, без сомнения дорогой, подарок. И все сдаваемые ежегодно нормативы, и все часы, потраченные в спортзале, и ловля сбегающих преступников более чем окупили себя – в последний момент Денни вернул занесенную через порог ногу и перегруппировался; даже безобидная на первый взгляд корзина могла таить в себе неизвестную опасность.

Выглянув в коридор, он повертел головой, но ничего подозрительного так и не заметил. Все те же бежевые обшарпанные стены, серые плиты пола и светлые двери, за которыми скрывались однотипные небольшие квартиры. После визуального осмотра, который ему ничего не дал, Денни с недоумением уставился на розы перед собой; цветы в ответ смотрели на него с явным укором. Газеты, буклеты, счета за воду и электричество, повестки в суд и тому подобное он еще мог понять. Но не цветы.

После очередного переезда он оказался в небольшой однокомнатной квартире с крохотной кухней и не менее крохотной ванной. О кондиционере или прочих удобствах не могло быть и речи; с соседями повезло – и на том спасибо. Зная всех жильцов пяти оставшихся на этаже квартир, Денни даже представить теперь не мог, кому могли предназначаться оставленные цветы, если не ему. Многодетное семейство из тридцать четвертой он отмел сразу, как и глубоко пожилую пару напротив. Оставшиеся квартиры снимали молодые одинокие парни. Хотя у Тони из тридцать седьмой точно была подружка или даже несколько, судя по концертам, которые они закатывали, будь то очередная ссора или бурное примирение. Был еще вариант, что перепутали этаж, но насколько он помнил, соседи снизу, как и соседи сверху, лишь с небольшой вероятностью могли стать получателями такого шикарного букета.

Он не особо любил цветы или разбирался в них, но даже ему было известно значение ярко-алых роз. Более того, везение не обошло его стороной, и неизвестный не поленился оставить записку. Ту вложили в небольшой плотный конвертик, но чтобы ее найти, Денни пришлось занести корзину внутрь и повертеть, внимательно осматривая на наличие подозрительных элементов.

«Я выбрал тебя».

Денни уже несколько раз успел перечитать записку, которую аккуратно, кончиками пальцев, извлек из конверта. Ничего необычного: простая белая бумага, синие чернила, почерк похож на женский, но неизвестный даритель мог оказаться и мужчиной. Добавить к этому красные розы, и на выходе получалось, что он стал объектом или чей-то не особо удачной шутки или же тайной любви. Уильямс уже сталкивался с подобным, давно, еще в Джерси, до знакомства с Рейчел и решения, что именно с ней он хочет заключить брак и провести вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Денни старался не вспоминать об этом, но да, у него был сталкер. И хотя все обошлось, впечатления от пережитого опыта остались не самые приятные. С одной стороны, кому-то могло показаться, что подобное внимание льстит, но в действительности все было куда как прозаичнее и непригляднее, чем это любил преподносить интернет и кинематограф. Ему откровенно повезло: стоило им с Рейчел начать встречаться, как не такая уж и тайная воздыхательница после долгих разговоров и убеждений с его стороны все же прекратила свое настойчивое преследование.

Кто же мог подумать, что даже сменив штат, он вновь столкнется с той же проблемой. Хотя, возможно, в нем говорил извечный пессимизм, и на деле дальше этих красивых и дорогих цветов ничего не зайдет. Однако был вариант, что на этот раз он так просто не отделается. Будучи детективом до мозга костей, Денни уже успел прикинуть в уме, сколько магазинов в его районе могло заниматься доставкой и записи с каких камер он мог запросить, чтобы проверить курьера и время доставки. Это не означало, что он бросится проверять все ближайшие магазины цветов и тому подобное, но просто так ему становилось спокойнее.

Существовало еще одно объяснение происходящему, и он очень хотел, чтобы то оказалось правдой, но вероятность оного была не особо велика. Сердце предательски сжалось и забилось чаще от одной только мысли, что это мог быть Стив.

Конечно же, Денни видел, не мог не видеть того, что происходило между ними. Вспыхивающие искры заметил бы даже слепой, ну или точнее почувствовал бы весь этот жар и напряжение, к которому, казалось, можно было даже прикоснуться. Он был уверен, что и Стив в свою очередь об этом знал. Как бы хорошо у того ни получалось прятаться за всей бравадой и улыбками, взгляды каждый раз выдавали его с головой. Сине-голубые глаза с неизменной теплотой смотрели на него, с жадностью следили за каждым его движением, за его руками, лицом и губами.

И Денни, конечно же, знал, почему ни один из них не стал ничего делать с этими чувствами. Слишком много багажа от прошлых отношений, слишком много заморочек и скелетов в шкафу. Страх навредить их дружбе, все еще новой, все еще недостаточно крепкой, чтобы пережить разрыв. Нежелание испортить командную работу или сломить командный дух. Было много всего, что останавливало их обоих, толкая на более безопасный путь. Впрочем, это не означало, что Денни периодически не задумывался, каково это – целовать МакГарретта. Или представить того Грейс не как дядю Стива, своего напарника и коллегу, а как своего парня.

Дальше размышлений он старался не заходить; не было смысла мучить себя ожиданием чего-то, хотя и возможного, но крайне опасного по своему разрушительному потенциалу. А теперь ему предстояло понять, был ли это такой своеобразный первый шаг в стиле Стивена МакГарретта или все же чье-то чужое внимание.

Оставив и цветы, и записку за дверью, Денни поспешил вниз на стоянку к его утробно рычащей Камаро, внутри которой на водительском месте с довольным видом сидел человек, занимавший его мысли не только в это утро.

Как ни в чем не бывало Уильямс распахнул дверь с пассажирской стороны и сел.

Играть в эту игру могли двое, и если Стив решил, что Денни как-то выдаст себя, то его ждало большое разочарование. Что бы там ни утверждал один конкретный морской котик в отставке, у него было предостаточно терпения при нужной мотивации.

– Знаешь, обычно вызовы в такую рань, да еще и в понедельник, гарантируют, что и вся оставшаяся неделя будет испорчена.

– И тебе доброе утро, Данно, – весело ответил Стив, переключая коробку передач и выруливая с парковки, не обращая особого внимания на ворчание напарника, последовавшее далее.

 

5-0

 

Денни с недоумением огляделся. Но вокруг все также не было ничего подозрительного, если только не считать букета на капоте его машины. И опять это были алые розы, еще свежие и не успевшие поникнуть от жары и духоты, царившей даже в тени, где ему повезло припарковать Камаро. Записка тоже присутствовала, конечно же в конверте; другими были только чернила и почерк. Сами послания не отличались ни оригинальностью, ни слогом, впрочем, ему было все равно приятно читать эти незамысловатые строки.

«Мне нравятся твои глаза».

Это был уже третий букет за последние две недели, и при этом Стив все еще ничем не выдал себя, так что Денни даже стал сомневаться и подозревать, что это не его напарник был отправителем цветов и странных любовных записок. Новое послание перекликалось с предыдущим, в котором было всего несколько коротких слов: «Ты тот, кто мне нужен».

Мимо текла обессилевшая от впечатлений и жаркого гавайского солнца толпа туристов, щедро разбавленных лицами местных. От обилия ярких красок рябило в глазах, и сколько бы он ни смотрел по сторонам, лучше не становилось. И у него не было никакой возможности узнать, кто же оставил ему цветы; только не при таком скоплении народа, когда это мог быть любой прохожий.

Он не ожидал, что его незапланированная остановка у кофейни с зазывающей и довольно привлекательной вывеской закончится подобным сюрпризом. Было всего два логичных объяснения: или за ним плотно следили, или на машине стоял маячок. Слежку он бы давно заметил, как-никак это продолжалось уже две недели, поэтому этот вариант отметался сразу. Версия с маячком была более правдоподобной и к тому же более реальной: его машина часто бывала в единоличном распоряжении МакГарретта, который мог в любое время как снять, так и установить какое угодно, нужное лично ему, устройство, и Денни даже не узнал бы об этом. Смирился же он с гранатами и прочим арсеналом неугомонного морского котика в своем багажнике, сколько бы они ни ругались по этому поводу.

После самого тщательнейшего осмотра букет был аккуратно переложен на заднее сиденье. В квартире Денни этот очередной знак внимания от неведомого дарителя ждала лишь кастрюля с водой; ваз у него в хозяйстве не было от слова совсем. Да он и не собирался их приобретать, так как не видел смысла добавлять при переезде лишнего хлама в коробках; он с тем-то, что у него был, никак не мог справиться.

Теперь в салоне пахло не только свежезаваренными кофейными зернами, но и едва уловимо розами. И если первое было вполне привычным явлением в его жизни и тем более в его машине, то теперь запах горячего сладкого кофе из плотного бумажного стаканчика неуловимо перемешивался с ароматом цветов, навевая смутные воспоминания о полузабытых свиданиях и романтике. Работающий на полную мощность кондиционер отсекал горячий воздух с улицы, давая Денни редкую возможность в уединении насладиться минутным отдыхом от бесконечной суеты, работы и жары. Даже телефон, что было удивительно и случалось не часто, молчал, не разрываясь сейчас входящими сообщениями или звонками от Стива, Коно, Рейчел, полиции, Келли, адвокатов или других людей, которые постоянно что-то от него хотели.

Ему не особо нравилось после тяжелого рабочего дня возвращаться в тесную пустую квартиру, поэтому он редко отказывался от предложения Стива заехать к нему поужинать или переночевать, но все же это был только его угол, его личное пространство, и им иногда стоило друг от друга отдыхать. Пусть из удобств дома его ждали лишь до сих пор не разобранные коробки, вчерашняя пицца в холодильнике, отсутствие кондиционера и маленький телевизор. И – как он мог забыть! – цветы. Даже самый первый букет, к его удивлению, до сих пор бодро стоял в углу возле разобранного дивана и не демонстрировал следов увядания.

Возможно, ему стоило подумать над тем, чтобы избавиться от всей этой красоты перед приходом Грейс. Как раз приближались выходные, когда он по закону мог провести время со своей дочерью, ради которой сменил родной город и работу. Как объяснить наличие в его убогом жилище цветов, не выглядя при этом жалко, или, упаси боже, случайно не напугав ее, Денни не знал. Но при мысли, что придется выкинуть подарки Стива, ему становилось не по себе. Можно было отвлечь ее чем-нибудь. Например, книгой. Припомнив, что в школе класс Грейс перешел к изучениям мифов Древней Греции, он решил заскочить в магазин и выбрать для нее несколько интересных, по его мнению, экземпляров. Возможно, подвиги Геракла смогли бы хоть немного поумерить любопытство его дочери. Хотя оставалась вероятность, что такой обманный маневр мог сокрушительно провалиться.

Так и не допив свой кофе и не приняв никакого решения относительно цветов, которыми теперь была заставлена вся небольшая квартира, Денни покинул спасительную тень парковки и влился в оживленный поток машин. Ему не обязательно было принимать решение прямо сейчас, но наличие небольшой определенности все же радовало. К тому же красный цвет букетов заметно разбавлял его скудный интерьер, привнося красок и немного жизни.

 

5-0

 

На этот раз подарком были не цветы. В конверте лежали билеты в океанариум и на шоу с дельфинами. И, конечно же, записка.

«Таких, как ты, почти не бывает».

Денни не знал, радоваться ему или огорчаться сделанному подарку. Один раз Стив уже дарил ему выходные в шикарном отеле, да еще и с дельфинами для Грейс. Тогда это было своеобразным способом извиниться, хотя они только-только познакомились, и ему казалось, что он ненавидит этого я-чертов-морской-котик-МакГарретта, который копом-то никогда не был, а потому трактовал закон и чужие права на свое усмотрение. Но на удивление, они сработались и даже стали отличной командой, не без шероховатостей, конечно, но это было вполне ожидаемо.

И теперь, если Денни не катастрофически ошибался, Стив снова дарил ему выходные с Грейс, которые он со всеми своими расходами, выплатами алиментов и прочим вряд ли смог бы себе позволить. Он потратил несколько минут, размышляя, стоило ли позвонить и пригласить с ними МакГарретта, но тот вложил бы в конверт сразу три билета, если бы хотел пойти. К тому же он все равно мог рано или поздно присоединиться к ним.

В конце концов он решил не избавляться от цветов: осталась только самая первая корзина роз, все остальные букеты завяли и без особого сожаления были выброшены. Грейс же он сказал, что их подарили ему на работе как отличному копу. Его чудесная дочурка, конечно же, поверила, и хотя Денни было немного стыдно за свою ложь, он в принципе не далеко ушел от правды – он был отличным копом.

Все выходные они читали истории про богов Олимпа и подвиги Геракла. Денни в красках изображал то Немейского льва, то Гидру, и Грейс с удовольствием приняла его игру, иногда зачитывая отрывки из книги и подбадривая его изображать персонажей более достоверно. Особенно ей нравились сцены, в которых Геракл убивал царей, грубивших ему. Вообще, если присмотреться, Геракл был тем еще говнюком, но вслух Денни этого, конечно же, не сказал. Он изучал мифы еще в школе и довольно плохо их помнил, так что взял себе на заметку в следующий раз обязательно предварительно прочитать то, что задают Грейс на уроках, чтобы при возможности блеснуть знаниями, а не надеяться на купленную литературу.

К концу выходных они общими усилиями разобрали его «Авгиевы конюшни», убравшись в квартире и опустошив коробки, которые до этого были составлены вдоль стен. Такое времяпрепровождение одобрила даже Рейчел, что было странно, но Денни не стал острить по этому поводу, не желая скандалить.

 

5-0

 

Очередной переезд навалился на него так же неожиданно, как и предыдущие два. Денни и не надеялся, что ему повезет так удачно найти съемное жилье, отвечающее всем его требованиям, в том числе укладывающееся в скромный бюджет. Три комнаты, довольно просторная кухня и ванная нормальных размеров. Даже отсутствие кондиционера не омрачало общего благоприятного впечатления от светлых стен и больших окон.

Дом был очень похож на тот, в котором он жил, когда они только познакомились с МакГарреттом, что тоже навевало определенные воспоминания.

Конечно же, его смутила невысокая стоимость аренды, ведь и район был удачным, и само здание было в прекрасном состоянии. Денни не поленился проверить все документы и даже пробить владельцев по базам отдела – ничего подозрительного. Если не считать, что пару месяцев назад в этом доме произошло убийство; происшествие даже попало в местные новости. Пожилая семейная пара была убита, виновников не нашли, а дело постепенно перекочевало в разряд «висяков».

Денни решил закрыть на это глаза. Его и так не особо любили в Гавайском Департаменте Полиции, а если бы он попробовал влезть в чужое расследование, вряд ли обошлось бы одними косыми взглядами, хоть теперь он и был с «5-0».

Обустройство на новом месте в этот раз не заняло много времени; наверное, сказывались все предыдущие переезды. Уже запихивая последнюю книгу Грейс на книжную полку, он услышал аккуратный стук в дверь. Подумав, что это, должно быть, его новые соседи пришли знакомиться, он пошел открывать, не забыв натянуть по дороге белую футболку. Какого же было его удивление, когда вместо новых лиц он никого не обнаружил. Опустив взгляд, он увидел огромную корзину, заполненную разнообразными фруктами.

С легким усилием приподняв корзину, Денни занес ее внутрь. Проверив ее на наличие записки, он выложил все фрукты на стол, опознав лишь часть из них. Тут были и бананы, и карамбола, и маракуйя. Несколько питай и помело. Большой фрукт, уложенный на самый низ, был папайей, а вот несколько фруктов размером с небольшое яблоко он видел в первый раз. Выбрав один, самый приглянувшийся на вид, он ополоснул его в раковине и аккуратно разрезал ножом. Полупрозрачная мякоть оказалась очень ароматной и чем-то напомнила ему смесь карамели с хурмой, которую он не очень любил. Хмыкнув, он отложил его в сторону и с негодованием уставился на ананас, до этого венчавший всю композицию. Прищурившись, Денни открыл конверт с очередным посланием.

«Наслаждайся».

Всего одно слово, но его было более чем достаточно.

На ум сразу пришел Стив с его вечными подколами про ананасы, поэтому Денни быстро отыскал телефон и сфотографировал себя за отрубанием верхушки соплодия. Вышло довольно кровожадно, да и сок из фрукта, брызнувший во все стороны, смотрелся очень эпично. Не задумываясь, он скинул фотографию МакГарретту, на что тот ответил смеющимся смайликом и предложил помочь спрятать «труп» жертвы.

– Он еще и издевается! – проворчал Денни, посылая Стиву смайл с оттопыренным средним пальцем. – Фиг тебе, а не приглашение на новоселье. Обойдешься!

Все фрукты были убраны в выдвижной ящичек холодильника. Сам он не особо любил такие вещи, предпочитая качественно прожаренный стейк и бокал пива, но вот Грейси они могли понравиться. Ну, хоть какая-то польза от этого подарка.

 

5-0

 

Небольшая темная коробочка, перевязанная блестящим красным бантом, вполне безобидно смотрелась на его рабочем столе посреди аккуратных стопок бумаг и папок.

Внутри лежал галстук. Самый настоящий галстук, темно-синий, в тонкую голубую полоску. Денни зажмурился, но когда снова открыл глаза, галстук никуда не делся и по-прежнему радовал глаз своей красивой расцветкой и дорогим материалом.

«Я выбрал тебя».

«Ты тот, кто мне нужен».

«Мне нравятся твои глаза».

«Таких, как ты, почти не бывает».

«Наслаждайся».

И последняя записка, но уже без ставшего привычным небольшого конверта: «Ты заставляешь мое сердце биться чаще от предвкушения».

Сколько бы он не перебирал в уме послания, даже расставляя в разном порядке, суть не менялась – его воздыхатель яростно желал привлечь к себе внимание. Дело было даже не в самих подарках или записках, а в том, где они все были оставлены. Кто-то даже не побоялся незаконно проникнуть в их штаб-квартиру, обойдя сложную систему охраны. А еще невольно напрашивались два вывода. Или Стив вел себя более чем странно, или это был вовсе не Стив. И, кажется, ему уже пора было пойти и выяснить это.

Денни, как и обычно, без стука вошел в просторный кабинет своего непосредственного начальника и по совместительству напарника, а еще личной головной боли. Время было выбрано удачно: ни Келли, ни малышки Коно на этаже не было – те уехали на ланч, оставив на них со Стивом офис и возможные вызовы.

При его появлении МакГарретт тут же оторвался от бумаг, и его лицо озарила довольная улыбка. Сердце Денни пропустило несколько ударов, и как бы банально это не звучало, но к виду улыбающегося ему Стива просто невозможно было оставаться равнодушным.

– Что такое, Денни? – тот явно был рад поводу отвлечься от бумажной рутины.

– Знаешь, мне было приятно, – Денни нарочито медленно прикрыл за собой стеклянную дверь и сделал несколько шагов вперед, замирая у стола Стива. – Правда приятно. Цветы, записки, билеты. Фрукты. Хотя ананас был явно лишним. Очень мило с твоей стороны было подарить мне галстук, спасибо, не ожидал. Но тебе не кажется, что пора переходить к более активным действиям?

– Что? – синие глаза озадаченно смотрели то на него, то на черную коробочку с галстуком, которую Денни поставил на все его бумаги и документы прямо перед ним. – О чем ты, Денни?

Денни на секунду прикрыл глаза и аккуратно переспросил:

– Хочешь сказать, что это не от тебя?

Стив фыркнул и уверенно покачал головой:

– Что? Нет! Я бы скорее подарил тебе цветастую рубашку, чем галстук. Ты же знаешь, как я их не люблю, – он беспомощно развел руками, но тут же прищурился, подавшись чуть вперед. – Кто-то подарил тебе галстук? Кто?

Подарить ему глупую рубашку какой-нибудь нелепой расцветки было бы вполне в духе Стивена Дж. МакГаррета, должен был признать Денни, а значит, и все остальные подарки тоже были не от него. Ему вдруг стало нехорошо, очень нехорошо.

– Кто-то шлет тебе цветы и фрукты? Тайный воздыхатель? – продолжил расспрашивать Стив, ритмично постукивая пальцем по крышке стола.

– Да, Стивен. Все именно так, – Денни нервно утер выступившую на лбу испарину. Грейс все это время оставалась у него, и он беспечно это позволял. Они даже сходили в этот чертов океанариум и на шоу с дельфинами. А фрукты? А если бы они были отравлены?! – Но я был уверен, что все эти подарки от тебя, поэтому…

Стив странно на него посмотрел и как-то кривовато улыбнулся:

– От меня? Почему ты так решил?

– Серьезно? Ты сейчас меня на полном серьезе об этом спрашиваешь? – Денни начал злиться.

Он стал детективом не вчера, и подобные вопросы не могли вызвать в нем ничего кроме недоумения и глухой ярости. Ему хватало и того, что он сглупил и позволил всему этому так долго продолжаться, думая, что у Стива просто странные представления об ухаживании. Возможно, он еще и очень хотел этого, хотя бы здесь Денни мог не лукавить перед самим собой.

– Да, – Стив поднялся из-за стола и в несколько уверенных шагов преодолел расстояние между собой и Денни, который даже не думал теперь отступать. Все равно за его спиной были лишь стеклянная перегородка и дверь, поэтому он упрямо вздернул подбородок и поджал губы. Какой бы значительной ни была их разница в росте, он не собирался чувствовать себя подавленным МакГарреттом: – И знаешь почему?

Денни упрямо выпятил подбородок, скрещивая руки на груди:

– Ну же, просвети меня, – они были так близко, что он чувствовал чужое отрывистое дыхание на своем лице. И кажется, МакГарретт тоже разозлился.

– Потому что я бы не стал ходить вокруг да около…

Поцелуй почти застал его врасплох; Денни был так зол и разочарован, что в первый момент даже не понял, что произошло. Стив просто наклонился к нему и накрыл его губы своими.

– А сделал бы вот так.

Уильямсу не дали прийти в себя, продолжив целовать бережно и осторожно. За чужими горячими губами последовали настойчивые руки: его аккуратно притянули к широкой груди и крепко обняли, не давая возможности вырваться и избежать чужого внимания.

Он думал, что Стив будет целоваться так же, как тот делал все остальное – стремительно, уверенно, с напором и страстью, но к нему прикасались так, словно он был чем-то хрупким и очень дорогим. Это радовало, сбивало с толку и лишало последних разумных мыслей, которые еще были на тот момент.

Им не следовало целоваться посреди штаб-квартиры, когда в любой момент могли вернуться Чин Хо с Коно или кто угодно зайти. Их без того считали давно женатыми, и ему не хотелось давать лишнего повода для сплетен, к тому же такое поведение на рабочем месте было крайне непрофессиональным. Впрочем, и эти мысли недолго держались в голове, только не тогда, когда Стив наконец получил доступ к его рту. Денни шумно сглотнул. Его руки против воли заскользили по плечам Стива вверх-вниз, иногда замирая; под пальцами он чувствовал жар чужого тела даже через слой рубашки и футболки.

– И почему ты не сделал этого раньше? – он бы спать не смог, если бы не спросил, хотя это и звучало больше как недоуменное утверждение.

Стив слегка отстранился, но рук, переместившихся с лица Денни на талию, не убрал:

– Потому что уважаю твое решение.

– Эмм? – на большее Денни не хватило.

Да, иногда и на него нападало нежелание говорить, тем более сейчас ему было чем заняться. Например, прикусывать чужую, немного припухшую нижнюю губу и проводить по ней языком, изучая и запоминая это новое для себя ощущение.

– Я решил, что ты не ищешь серьезных отношений, – слегка помедлив, продолжил Стив.

– Что? Почему? Почему ты так решил? – Денни оторвался от своего приятного занятия и возмущенно взмахнул руками, хотя для этого ему пришлось расцепить их за спиной Стива.

– Заметь, это не я постоянно жалуюсь на бывшую жену, на неудавшийся брак, на не оправдавшиеся ожидания, и на то, как ты не хочешь повторения всего этого. Но я с тобой не хочу меньшего, – Стив глубоко вздохнул. – Рискую подвергнуться критике с твоей стороны за свою банальность, но мне нужно все. От тебя мне нужно все и сразу.

Денни замер, он не ожидал подобного откровения. Точнее, именно чего-то такого он и ожидал, просто не думал, что его напарник и друг сможет сказать об этом вот так вот – открыто и смело. Его тоже не интересовали одноразовые отношения и отношения друзей с привилегиями. Стив точно заслуживал большего, но Денни и предположить не мог, что его слова тот воспримет как нежелание чего-то серьезного и тем более чего-то серьезного именно с ним.

– Это не так, – чтобы скрыть неловкость Денни спрятал лицо на чужой груди и потерся щекой о грубоватую ткань рубашки, просто потому что мог. – Ты для меня единственное исключение.

Им предстояло серьезно поговорить; было множество всего, что стоило обсудить прежде, чем начинать какие-либо отношения. Поцелуй, конечно же, был просто идеальным первым шагом со стороны Стива, лучше, чем все возможные цветы, фрукты и записки. Кстати, об этом.

Денни усилием воли заставил себя сделать несколько шагов назад и демонстративно поправил рубашку с галстуком; все же они были на работе, а их поведение было крайне непрофессиональным. Хотя и вдохновляющим. Денни сокрушенно повздыхал и снова поправил одежду, напоминая себе, что сейчас не время и не место для налаживания личной жизни.

– Я больше месяца получаю подарки от некоего воздыхателя. И если это был не ты, то тогда у нас проблема, Стивен.

Не успел Денни договорить, как за его спиной раздался деликатный стук, заставивший его резко обернуться. Хмуро взглянув на разом переставшую улыбаться Коно, Стив кивнул ей.

– Босс? Денни? Все в порядке? Мне позвонил Дюк. И у нас новое дело.

 

5-0

 

А дальше разговаривать про сталкера стало не с руки. Работа их обоих надолго отвлекла от посторонних мыслей, пока в очередной раз Денни не получил подарок с запиской.

Денни как раз заканчивал готовить лазанью по фирменному рецепту бабушки, когда в дверь его квартиры постучали. Он мельком глянул на часы, показывающие, что время близилось к семи вечера, и пошел открывать. За дверью оказался хмурый Стив.

– Что такое, детка? Неужели ты не рад, что свой единственный выходной на этой неделе мы проводим вместе? – усмехнулся Денни, за воротник рубашки притягивая Стива к себе и легко целуя в уголок губ.

– Нет, Данно, но, кажется, мы с тобой кое о чем забыли, – он показал Денни небольшую коробочку, перевязанную алой лентой.

– Что это? – Денни хотел было взять увиденную вещь, но Стив ловко отвел руку, не давая ему возможности прикоснуться к подарку. – Ты решил подарить мне что-то интересное?

– Это я нашел под твоей дверью, – резко проговорил Стив. – Ты не слышал ничего подозрительного, пока был дома?

Денни раздосадовано вздохнул и снова попытался вырвать коробку из рук Стива.

– Нет, я ничего не слышал. Отдай. Я должен знать, что там.

МакГарретт покачал головой:

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Лучше криминалистам со всем разобраться.

Денни закатил глаза и фыркнул.

– Стив, детка, пока все присылаемые подарки меня не убили, так что не паникуй, – он быстро рванулся вперед, выхватил коробку из рук Стива, а его самого прижал к стене. – Я не боюсь, что бы там ни было, ведь ты же со мной, – лукаво прошептал он, желая хоть как-то разрядить накаляющуюся атмосферу в доме.

– Будь осторожен, пожалуйста, – Стив смотрел взглядом побитой собаки, пока Денни, вооружившись непонятно откуда взявшимся в доме пинцетом, развязывал ленту.

Ничего опасного в коробке точно не было. Денни с любопытством повертел в руках сертификат на проплаченную на полгода вперед подписку на все его любимые спортивные каналы. Записка в этот раз тоже была.

«Надеюсь, что вечером ты будешь думать обо мне».

Сглотнув, он положил ее обратно на стол и тяжело вздохнул.

– Похоже, мой тайный воздыхатель неплохо успел меня изучить… Нужно что-то решать.

Стив согласно кивнул, пристально рассматривая записку и сертификат.

На кухне звякнула плита, сообщая об окончании готовки. Денни спохватился и метнулся на кухню проверить, достаточно ли запеклась сырная корочка на лазанье.

– Мне не помешает бутылка пива. Ты будешь? – спросил он у Стива, устроившегося на диване перед небольшим телевизором в углу квартиры.

– Буду, – ответил тот, бездумно вертя в пальцах алую ленту.

– Вот и чудесно, – бесшумно выдохнув, Денни кивнул сам себе, вытащил две запотевшие бутылки из холодильника, открыл одну и залпом осушил до половины. Вечер был явно испорчен, но оставалась небольшая надежда, что его еще можно было спасти.

 

5-0

 

Первым же шагом, предпринятым по совместно разработанному плану, было изъятие видеозаписей со всех видеокамер в округе, так как на территории самого кондоминиума, в котором проживал Денни, оных не обнаружилось, что было довольно странно, учитывая повсеместно растущую преступность. Имея на руках значок «5-0», провернуть это было проще простого. Денни пришел к владельцам всех окрестных зданий и попросил разрешение на просмотр, выставив это следственной необходимостью. Многие, для вида посомневавшись в законности подобных методов, все же согласились, но некоторые потребовали ордер, и напарникам ничего иного не оставалось, как отступить.

Остальное же было делом техники. Сами просматривать эти записи они не стали, отдав их в плотно сотрудничающий с «5-0» технический отдел, понадеявшись, что те обнаружат что-нибудь подозрительное, не вписывающееся в привычную схему. Но спустя два дня, ушедших на обработку информации, на руках у них так ничего и не было.

На то время, пока они разводили бурную деятельность вокруг дома Уильямса, сталкер затаился. Даже по прошествии двух недель, полных сомнений и споров между Денни и Стивом, который считал, что все предпринятое лишь небольшая часть необходимых и возможных мер, тот так и не объявился. Обычно интервал между посланиями составлял не больше недели, но прошло уже две, а на пороге Денни ничего так и не появилось, так что они оба немного успокоились. И постепенно жизнь снова стала возвращаться в свою колею. Как и их отношения.

Денни не торопился ни с близостью, ни с чем-то серьезным, вроде представления Стива родителям в качестве своего официального парня, желая, как можно больше насладиться тем, что встречается со своим напарником и другом. Они даже Чину с Коно решили пока ничего не говорить, хотя и подозревали, что те бы их только поддержали.

– Какого? – Денни с возмущением смотрел на безобидную на первый взгляд коробку, уже вторую по счету, неведомым образом оказавшуюся у него на пороге. Внутри что-то гремело и перекатывалось, невольно наталкивая на мысли о чем-то цилиндрической формы. Деталей навскидку было не больше двух, и у него даже были кое-какие подозрения, чем именно это могло быть.

Интуиция его не подвела, и внутри действительно оказалось два фильтра для Камаро: один масляный и один топливный. Сами запчасти не были дорогими, но у него все руки никак не доходили доехать до автосервиса, а теперь даже сталкер напоминал ему об этом упущении.

«Я хочу заботиться о тебе».

При любых других обстоятельствах он бы по достоинству оценил и чужую заботу, и чужие послания. Вот и Стив, увидев очередной подарок и прочитав записку, был настроен более чем решительно.

– Ты переезжаешь ко мне, – ультимативно заявил ему МакГарретт, хватая спортивную сумку, в которой Денни носил форму для спортзала, и быстро начал наполнять ее разной одеждой и необходимыми в быту вещами. Туда же полетели книги Грейси про подвиги Геракла, которые Денни так с ней и не дочитал. – И это не обсуждается.

Денни закатил глаза и демонстративно опустился на край кровати, сложив руки на груди. Когда Стивен включал режим «неандертальца» с ним невозможно было разговаривать рационально, он уже давно это понял и даже смирился.

– И не смей дуться, давно пора это сделать. Да и Грейс нравится пляж за домом, – методично собираясь, заверил его Стив. – Все будет хорошо, Данно.

– Не сомневаюсь, – саркастично отозвался Денни. Он был не совсем готов к такой резкой смене своего местожительства, ведь к смене статуса он только-только начал привыкать. И они еще даже Грейс с командой ничего не сказали, а тут уже переезд!

– Идем? – резко спросил Стив, застегивая молнию на сумке и закидывая ее на плечо.

– Всего пара дней, не больше. И не смей дуться, если что-то выходит не по-твоему, – Денни вернул Стивену его же слова и добавил для убедительности: – Мы договорились, что не будем торопиться. И сначала мне нужно поговорить с Грейс.

Это был убийственный аргумент, которому МакГарретт не был в силах сопротивляться, чем Денни беззастенчиво пользовался, когда ему было выгодно, и о чем они оба прекрасно знали.

– Хорошо, но ты поговоришь с Грейс сегодня же. А потом мы скажем Чину и Коно. Не стоит и дальше от них скрываться.

– Как скажешь, малыш, – Денни ухватился за протянутую ему ладонь и поднялся с места.

 

5-0

 

– Где ты?! – заорал Денни, не успев даже услышать приветствие Стива. – Быстро дуй ко мне, я поймал своего сталкера. А если быть точным, то сразу двоих.

– Я нам за кофе поехал, как ты и попросил, между прочим! Буду через… семь минут, – сосредоточенно ответил Стив. На заднем фоне слышалось, как он врубил сирену и прибавил газу. – С тобой все в порядке?

– А то, – фыркнул Денни, устало присаживаясь на диван и смахивая выступивший пот со лба. – Я же не девица в беде.

– Это точно, – согласился Стив. – Наших вызывать?

– Нет, – Денни неожиданно рассмеялся. – Жду тебя.

Когда Денни понял, что из-за скоропалительного и неожиданного переезда он остался без единого галстука и приличной рубашки (что, впрочем, его совсем не удивило – его же собирал Стивен Дж. МакГарретт), то был вынужден перед работой заскочить к себе. Оставив Стива в машине и предупредив, что, возможно, немного задержится, Денни предложил тому съездить за кофе, раз с утра они пропустили завтрак. Причина была более чем приятной, однако не компенсировала ему отсутствие утренней порции кофеина в организме, который настойчиво его требовал, отказываясь принимать утренний секс в качестве замены. Только в качестве дополнения.

Не думая ни о чем плохом, он быстро взбежал по лестнице на свой этаж. В пальцах он крутил брелок от квартиры, а под нос насвистывал веселенький мотивчик. Кажется, это была одна из песен, что Грейс разучивала для театрального кружка в прошлый раз, когда навещала его на выходных. Он уже собирался по-быстрому зайти в квартиру, но замер, не доходя до двери несколько шагов, потому что дверь была слегка приоткрыта, чего не должно было быть.

Аккуратно убрав ключи в карман, он вытащил из кобуры пистолет и тихонько снял его с предохранителя. Тихий щелчок в пустом коридоре прозвучал очень громко, и Денни от души понадеялся, что нарушители, забравшиеся в его дом, ничего не услышали. Дверь он приоткрывал медленно, не желая выдать себя скрипом петель или еще чем-нибудь. Внутри слышался какой-то шорох и чьи-то передвижения.

Закусив губу от напряжения, он бесшумно преодолел небольшой коридорчик, оказываясь в гостиной, где находился невысокий человек в темной одежде.

– Стоять! Руки за голову! – выкрикнул он, направляя пистолет на нарушителя. – Медленно повернись ко мне лицом.

Его сталкер, а это не мог быть никто иной, судя по очередной черной коробке с красной лентой в руках, испуганно замер посреди гостиной. Денни со злорадным удовлетворением взвел курок. Хотя все и ограничивалось полезными подарками и в целом довольно поэтичными записками, это не означало, что чужая одержимость не зашла бы далеко в ближайшее время.

– Только не стреляй, – знакомым голосом пискнул незадачливый воздыхатель.

Фигура в темном сразу показалась Денни смутно знакомой, но он быстро отмел возникшее подозрение как нелепое, а не стоило. Он удивленно замер, все еще пытаясь осознать происходящее, когда нарушитель повернулся. А точнее, это была нарушительница.

– Теперь мне понятно, почему мы никак не могли засечь моего сталкера на камерах, – протянул Денни, убрал пистолет и примирительно поднял руки ладонями вверх. – Слушай, это, конечно же, льстит, и я не ожидал, что у тебя подобные чувства ко мне, но…

Не кто иной, как Коно, быстро затараторила, замахав руками:

– Нет, Денни! Ты не так все понял! Я могу все объяснить!

Тот скептически ухмыльнулся, вытащил телефон и быстро набрал Стива.

– Да? Ладно. Но думаю, будет лучше, если объяснения получу не я один.

 

5-0

 

В итоге разговаривать в квартире Денни они не стали, решив, что для полноты картины им не хватает еще одного участника этой аферы под названием «сводничество». Чин Хо оказался на своем рабочем месте. Он с непередаваемым выражением лица выслушал гневную речь Денни по поводу того, что они не имели права вмешиваться в их личную жизнь, а на вопрос, зачем все это было нужно, ответил:

– Нам надоело смотреть на ваши страдания. Как вы ходите друг около друга и не замечаете очевидных вещей. И да, Стив, ты должен нам с сестренкой пятьсот шестьдесят баксов.

– За что это?! – возмутился Стив, все еще пребывающий в легком замешательстве от действий друзей.

– За подарки, – все так же ровно ответил Чин Хо. – Не думал же ты, что мы делали все это из благотворительности?

– А могли бы, – проворчал Стив, доставая кошелек и с грустью разглядывая наличные. – Чеком возьмете?

– Идиотизм какой-то, – вздохнул Денни, устало потирая переносицу. Он не то чтобы не был рад, что дело разрешилось таким благоприятным образом, но небольшие вопросы все еще оставались, хотя запал проорать их в лицо друзьям немного угас. – И кто из вас придумывал записки?

Коно, застенчиво улыбаясь, помахала им рукой.

– Мда, мог бы и сам догадаться, – кивнул себе Денни и перевел взгляд на Стива, ставившего размашистую подпись на чеке.

– Зато теперь не надо посвящать их в детали, раз они в курсе, – улыбнулся МакГарретт, закручивая колпачок и передавая чек Чин Хо. – Спасибо. Но мы могли бы справиться и сами.

– Ну-ну, – улыбнулся Чин Хо, пряча чек в нагрудный карман и подмигивая Коно. – Мы не сомневались в тебе, босс, совсем нет.

– Вот и отлично, – усмехнулся Денни и встал со стула. – А теперь за работу. День только начался.

И весь отдел «5-0», кто со стонами, кто с ворчанием, разбрелся по своим кабинетам, ибо бумажную работу никто не отменял.


End file.
